Maserati
Maserati je italský výrobce papierovych hovnoautisek s trojpicharom ve znaku. Tibor Bulejčík naboural vůz Maserati do zdi domu při zkušební jízdě v Dubaji 3. srpna 2017. Před touto nehodou Laco Repáň mylně považoval vozy Maserati za riadne kariska pre riadnych macherou. Maseratiska si kupuje i majitel otrockého kluba v New Yorku. Maserati jako vozy otroků jednemu hrdzavemu manazerovi som robel silonkovu napchavacku aj temu z riti riadne smrdelo ked som mu do diery pchadlom pchal silonky taky smrduty dym mu isiel z diery ze by aj slonisko zdochlo toto keby do chobota nasal.najlepsie by bolo ho v gasmaske napchavat.sak nebom to dajaky kokot chodel na maserati ku me aj drahe hadry mal a takyto kazivzduch mu isiel z riti kurva. (Šlah #1209) tento otrok je riaditel akejsi bankarskej spolocnosti tirz z valstreta.aj ma tak nasral revem na biznisaka nech pride uderna uderka aj prisli som im ten osraty tac dal aj som mu pazury zkrutel aj som mu kluce z hadrov zobral aj revem otrite ten tac riadne o sedadla v tem jeho maseratisku nech si ponucha smrada kym za svinu s pankartom dojde domov.aj tak urobeli aj sa mu kladivak gunarson vysral na sedadlo ked prisiel vravel hnedu kopu nasral na bielu kozu v aute vraj pekne k sebe farebne ide.aj mu drevenym kladivom udrel do navigacie. (Šlah #5597) Maserati trojpichar otroky uz tu nemam idem dolu do dielne budem robit trojpichar.som v new yorke pozeral na ulici to maserati aj ma taky znak toto auto ako taky trojpichar.to mi prislo naozaj dobre a vravel som si ze takyto maserati trojpichar urobim tu v prahe a zoberiem zo sebu do new yorka.urobil ho z oceli taky meter dlhy tri pichary na tem dlhe spice riadne naostrene aj ho natrem zlatu farbu ako ze je sultansky zlaty.sak aj telefon mam teraz zlaty.kurva riadny zlepsovak raz pichnem a otrok dostane tri pichance naraz.dva razy pichnem a sest pichancov dostane.tri razy pichnem a devat.styri razy pichnem a a vela pichancov dostane.kurva styrikrat tri je dvanast kurva.dvanast pichancov dostane. (Šlah #1627) aj som maserati pichar vcera urobel je naozaj pekny aj riadne nabrusene spice.trojpichar.aj som ho zlatu farbu natrel je zlaty riadny sultansky trojbodak. (Šlah #1629) prisiel jeden otrok no smrdelo mu z riti tak akosi neprijemne akosi skysly smrad zrejme kombinacia potenia naokolo diery aj zle vytretej diery lebo mal nalepene naokolo.aj kopyta mal osmrdene.strnast razy bicom.reval aj sa ochcal rovno do gati.aj som ho na cestu dva razy riadne pichol do riti novym maserati trojakom picharom. (Šlah #1643) Maserati no akosi isli zme vcera km veceru aj jednu taku pani porazel nakladak do nej naraznik slahol letela velku rychlostu ako sputnik aj ju slahlo na take maseratisko co stalo pri chodnike.vravim to bude mat majitel radost ze mu tato stara krava dvere prehla.by som ju zabil no mozno nie je potreba sa stavim ze prdla aj posla ked ju slahlo nakladacisko.tibor vravi sak sa mi zda ze zije sa pohla.vravim hovnom v riti pohla je zdochliacka.aj zme sa staveli o pivo aj zme si zapaleli a pozerali priruteli sa prvy samozrejme wermachtaci.emergenciaci nikde vravim seru na nu je teplo kdesi chladne piva slahaju a na stare kravy seru.vravim sa wermachtaci by ju mali zopar razy strelit ako tam lezi a vysielacku hlasit emergenciakom nie ste potrebny.no prislo nositka vytiahli aj ju nalozeli jedenczrejme akysi macherdoktor pozeral aj ju napokon celu prikryli som od radosti skrikol na tibora sak vidis som stauku vyhral kurva. (Šlah #6141) vecer sa ozerem pekne v klube a pekneho otroka ojebem.posledny rad som sa tam ozral pekne a vonku som akesi biele maserati povracal celu kapotu som ovracal farebnym vracanim. (Šlah #344) Maserati jako vůz pre riadnych macherou riadny macher ma bavoraka mercedesa audisko ci maseratisko aj taketo riadne kariska no smrdak z panelaka si kupi debil tento kiahnis.riadny macher co ma prachy by len vliezol na zadne sedadlo do tehoto bambusackeho rebrinaka zhodel gate vysral sa tam a isiel prec. (Šlah #6466) aj prispievaju majitelovi na dopravny fond.tie peniaze si tiez setky neha aby mal kazdy rok na noveho bentlejaka aj maseratisko. (Šlah #6800) bude to majitela komando dalsi otrok je kazidlak kazo taky bijec je to taky tvor co vznikol ked neger jebal japonku.vyzera ako z tych mimozemskych filmov.sak budu majitelovi predovsetkym auta lestit sak ma teraz noveho bieleho bentlejaka aj maseratisko aj porsaka karerisko.aj selijake ine sluzby mu budu robit tiez lubi guciska aj mu budu topanky riadne cistit aj ho budu v noci sprevadzat k autu aj take. Nehoda v Dubaji som v takej kaviarni na kave palenku tu nemaju do pice.vonku biznisak riesi taku neprijnost tibor s pozicanym autom z pozicovne narazel priamo do steny doma.mali zme stvordverove maseratisko pozicane aj zme usli tri kilometre smero k temu dabi co zme chceli ist aj tibor stlacel plyn akosi silno aj naraz to skocilo kurva ako akasi automacka aj reval volant drzal revem brzdiska per no pridal viacej plyna aj auto skocelo cez chodnik pralo dalej a je teraz naprate v stene doma.na vylet zrejme nepojdeme tym padom.kurva som sa zlakol potrebujem poldecaka z teho tu maju hovno v tejto kaviarni. 10:25 kurva to bola rana dnes rovno do mura.take autisko maseratisko kurva na tachometri tristo napisane no ked s tym trocha buchnes do mura je to pojebane ako keby bolo z hajzelpapiera zlepene. tym padom zme na vylet neisli som z teho vyliezol moju guciskacsku tasku som zobral aj vravim biznisakovi vybav to aj som isiel do kaviarne oproti a robel som ze k temu vraku nepatrim.aj tibor prisiel auto si odfotel a biznisak sa parel vonku aj cakal na dubajwermacht.krical proboha pane tibor znicil ste vuz za miliony.tibor mu vravi serem na to moje to nie je.aj zme sa temu smiali aj temu ako mame od pasiska z auta cez cecky cevene aj buchli tie balony kurva rana ako z dela ako akysi utok bombiskami rovno do ksichta.mali zme ferarisko mat na den v dabisku no akosi zme sa tam nedostali kurva. prisla aj taka prepychova odtahovka aj tahali toto vrakisko na auto v tem skriepalo praskalo vravim ved to moskvic takto neskriepal ked ho palo milo naburany tiahol za traktorom do varina.vravim sak mali zme sa v takto kvalitnom aute aj vysrat na tie kozene sedadla.sak to mal biznisak pozicane. sak tibor vie riadne riadit no akosi stisol vela plyn islo to naraz akosi rychlo reval pomoc aj volant drzal revem brzdiska per no namiesto brzdakov stlacel viacej plyn.sak chyba sa moze aj takto riadnym vodicom stat.sak tibor dostal medailu aj vlajku za milion kilometrov busom a to je riadne velke takyto karosak nie ako tento taliansky papierak. sak srat im na to bol tato kara bol ozajstny taliansky papierak ked do steny buchlo bolo dogniavene rovnako ako hajzelpapier ked s nim ryjes po diere po sraniu.clovek za tie prachy co to stoji by chcel riadne autisko co by mur prerazelo zopar arabov dogniavelo vovnutri setko roztrieskalo v izbe aj prerazelo druhu stenu a von dupadlaka na plyn a prec s trocha pomackanu kapotu kurva.a nie toto kurva. tie talianske kariska su setko take len ako.sak som videl tuna aj naburane ferarisko aj bolo tiez dojebane ako do tojoty pikapa narazelo koleso odtrhle setko dopraskane.taketo hovnovozidlaky by ti mali k pize davat.zareves na casnika dones tri pizy kurva aj ihned k temu prida tri maseratiska.Category:Věci Category:Dubaj